The New Kids
by Amber Avenue
Summary: Bella & Emmett are starting their first day back at Fork's High School. How will everyone change when a couple of new people move to the school. AU&All human. The rating may change. E&B/Em&R/A
1. First day of school

_Hi everyone. I thought I would attempt my very first Twilight Fanfic. This is my first story in years so tell me what you think please._

_---_

_Beep Beep_

I groaned and slapped my hand again the stupid alarm clock. Ahhh...much better. The silence was very welcoming. That lasted approximately 7 seconds before...

"Bella! Wake up! Time to get ready! " An annoyingly happy voice rung in my ears.

"No." I grumbled as I buried my head under my pillow and pulled my covers up more. Today was the first day of school and I was already ready to argue that today would be a great day for a mental health check day. However, by the jumping on my bed, I doubted that this dummy wasn't going to let me get away with it.

"Bella, Bella, bellllllaaaaa!" Emmett sung. How the heck is he so...alive? Stupid morning person. I pulled the pillow around my ears even tighter and remained that way for a couple of seconds before I felt my cover being thrown off me. The coolness of the air made me shiver and pull my head out and whip round to give him evils.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to get up and get ready for our first day of school! This year is going to be awesome! If you don't get up in the next few minutes, I'm getting the bucket." Emmett smiled triumphantly as I bolted upright. That damn bucket. It was Emmett's secret weapon, especially when it is full of ice cold water. He was deadly serious about it as well. The first two times he threatened me with it, I didn't believe him...how wrong I was.

"Good. Now get dressed. We are leaving in 20 minutes." I agreed and shooed him out of my room. I went to my wardrobe and pulled out one of my favourite pair of jeans and a black t-shirt with a teal stripe and proceeded to get dressed.

I hurried to get ready and within 10 minutes I went down the stairs for some breakfast. I helped myself to a cereal bar and went back upstairs to gather everything I needed as well as brushing my teeth.

"Bella? You ready?" Emmett was stood at the bottom of the stairs with the keys to his jeep in his hands.

Emmett stood at 6ft 5" and he got a car that he easily fit into. However, I stood at 5ft 6" and had great difficulty getting into the thing so Emmett felt the need to lift me up into it every time we went somewhere. He helped me up and got into the drivers seat and started the journey to Forks High.

"You excited?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Why should I?"

"You don't have Mrs Baker any more!" I have to admit, that was a good point. Mrs Baker was my English teacher and she hated the fact that I had read all of the books on the list that she had given us and that I "outshone" everyone. She thought that I liked and wanted to show off. I seriously hated attention.

Emmett says that I need to come out of my shell more. Last year I sat with a quiet girl called Angela, she was really nice, but she moved away just before the summer holidays. Emmett insists that this year I would hang about with him and sit with him at lunch. It wasn't as though we didn't hang around last year, we did but I had a different lunch time to him. This year he made sure we had the same.

We parked up and I jumped (literally) out. I linked my arm with Emmett's and walked inside. We were standing outside of my locker talking about whether or not homeroom was going to be as boring as last year when someone called Emmett's name. We both turned our head's towards the source of the sound and saw Mike, a guy Emmett plays football with running up the corridor towards us.

"Hey dude! Did you check out when tryouts are?" He leant against the locker next to mine and made himself look comfy.

"Nope not yet. Only got here a few minutes ago. You checked it out?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow after last period. You're going right?" Emmett just rolled his eyes.

"Of course. Are you going to watch try outs Bells?"

"Sure I guess." Mike looked as though he had just seen me. His eyes raked down my body and I felt very uncomfortable. I knew I was blushing and apparently so did everyone else. Emmett suddenly realised why I was blushing and stood in front of me glaring at Mike. Mike simply carried on smiling and peered around Emmett.

"Sooo, Bella. You're looking good this year" Emmett growled and held Mike up to the lockers.

"If you lay a hand on her Newton, I'll hunt you down and kick the crap out of you. Got it?" He let go of him and Mike actually had the decency to look frightened. He jogged off and Emmett looked over at me.

"You okay Bells?" His brown eyes reflected his concern. He was a big teddy, however if anyone messed with the ones he cares about then they would suffer the consequences.

The bell rang signalling that we needed to get our butt's to home room.

---

_Well there you go. The first chapter. It is currently like quarter to midnight and I need sleep! Please Review && tell me what you think so far. Hopefully i will add the next chapter tomorrow =]_


	2. Lauren

**I said I would hopefully have the next chapter up today and somehow I managed it! Woo! Hope you enjoy it.**

Homeroom consisted of nothing but the constant chatter of everyone catching up with each other. It was boring beyond words. I lay my head on my arms which were resting on the desk in front of me and tried to block out the annoying voiced of Jessica and Lauren, the school gossips. Lauren liked to think she was Queen Bee but most people just thought she was a slut. She has already dated quite a few jocks and currently had her eye on Mike and was currently telling Jess all about it. Urgh, high school drama. I rolled my eyes.

My phone vibrated from my pocket making me jump up in shock before sneaking it out.

**1 Text Message Received**

**From: Emmett**

_Hey Bells, you have gym first lesson right?_

I grimaced. I had a record of being clumsy and uncoordinated, which is true, but during summer Emmett had made sure that my balance during sports improved so now I didn't fall over...as much. This however didn't make it any better for me. I still hated this class. I double checked my timetable and read what I had first, Gym. Emmett was right.

**To: Emmett**

**From: Bella**

_Hey, yeah unfortunately. What a great way to start the first day back! Note: sarcasm._

I got the reply back less than a minute after I had sent it.

**From: Emmett**

_I'll meet you in front of your locket. See ya in 5._

Wow. The time had actually gone pretty fast. I may have to get Emmett to text me everyday during homeroom.

As soon as the bell went, I shot up out of my seat, walked out of the door and went down the hall to where my locker was. We usually met here because mine was a lot easier to get to than Emmett's and he hardly ever needed to go to his. After a minute or so he joined me and we hurried to gym.

"Welcome back students. For the next few weeks we will be doing Volleyball and Basketball. So let's get you into groups. " Oh joy.

I was put into a group with Jessica and Lauren was on the opposite team. These girls had something against me. Lauren kept spiking the ball in my direction knowing that I wouldn't be able to return it and then once Jessica saw what Lauren was doing she 'accidently' hit me on the head when it was her turn to serve and she and I were on the same team!

Once the next team came on, our team went off and I went and sat in the bleachers. A few minutes later I was joined by a slightly sweaty Emmett.

"Hey Bells? How's it going?" I shot him a dirty look.

"That bad huh?" His booming laugh echoed around the gym making a few people look in our direction.

"It's okay squirt you'll get the hang of it and then will be whooping their asses." I smiled at his efforts but didn't believe him one bit.

"I highly doubt that"

We sat there for the rest of the lesson before changing and getting to next class.

The day remained pretty boring until we got to lunch. Emmett steered me to the lunch line and I grabbed a slice of pizza, an apple and some water. Emmett loaded his up with pretty much everything before leading me to the table. When we sat down, there were a couple of people already there including, to my dismay, Mike.

Just as I started eating my pizza, Lauren and Jessica came and sat down opposite me giving me a look of disgust.

"Hi guys...Bella." Lauren added to the end with a side glance to me. "Did you guys hear? The school is competing against a couple of other school's in the area. They say that our entire grade has to compete in at least one event."

"Event? What sort of competition is it?" She had obviously caught Mike's attention.

"A sporting competition." She purred. "Football, volleyball basketball, soccer blah blah blah..."

"When you say the entire grade do you mean..." I asked hesitantly before she cut me off.

"Yes _Swan_, the entire grade which includes _you_. Damn, we don't stand a chance if _you're_ playing. If I were you, I'd see if there was any way to get out of this. I don't want the whole school suffering because you suck at everything." She sneered. The table quietened down and everyone looked at Lauren in disbelieve.

I was about to snap. My hands were balled into fists and I was ready to pounce at any point. Emmett put a comforting hand on my shoulder and I turned to look at his face. His face was calm however his eyes were burning with anger.

"Lauren?" She turned around surprised that Em was actually talking to her. A grin was placed onto her face.

"Who the heck do you think you are? Bella is one of the most amazing people I have ever met. So she may not be very stable when walking a flat surface and gym is not her strongest subject. That doesn't mean that she is not good enough to compete. If she tried, I'm sure she would outshine you easily." That wiped the smirk off her foundation covered face.

The table fell into a shocked silence before Lauren stormed out followed shortly by Jess. We all watched her until she was out of the room before returning to our lunches.

"Thanks Emmett." I smiled up at him returned it.

"Don't listen to that sleazy flirt Bella. You'll do fine." Ben, a quiet but really sweet guy said. The rest of the table agreed and then started talking about the tryouts...again.

**Well there you go. I have already started the next chapter so I will update as soon as possible tomorrow. The new kids will turn up soon. XD Please Review and tell me what you think.**


	3. The New Kids

_Hey guys XD .Here is the next chapter for you. The new kids will be appearing. Have any clue who they are?_

The rest of the day passed normally and when the final bell rang I walked out to the parking lot. I leant against the Jeep and waited for Emmett. I watched everyone load into their cars and after 10 minutes I was starting to worry. Just as I was about to pull my phone out, I saw Emmett come out of the main building.

"Where have you been?"

"Mrs Cope asked me to show some new students around tomorrow. There are two of them apparently and I was wondering..."

"Yes?"

"Would you help me? I'm sure she said that they were brother and sister. So, you can hang around with the girl and I can hang out with the guy. I'm sure that we'll all get along. Mrs Cope assured me that the guy plays baseball. So we'll get along just fine. Please?" He pulled the cute face where his eyes widened slightly and his bottom lip pouted out slightly.

"Sure, but you owe me one. You never know, maybe me and this girl well get along well."

"Thanks Bells" He pulled me into a hug and helped me into the jeep.

Emmett parked the jeep in the garage and we walked through the door connecting the garage to the house.

"Hi mum" I yelled through the house.

"Hi honey" she called back as I was halfway up the stairs. I put all my school stuff down on the floor and flopped on my bed. Today had been tiring especially since I had to get up before 11. I put some music on and just sat there relaxing.

"Bella! Dinner is ready!" I heard my mum's voice cut through the music. I turned the stereo off I walked carefully down the stairs. I got 3 quarters of the way down when Phil walked through the door. This momentarily distracted me and I lost my footing before falling forward. Phil steadied me before I had chance to hit the floor not at all surprised with my lack of coordination. My mum came to see what the commotion was about.

"Are you okay Bella?" I nodded slightly before continuing into the kitchen. "Hi dear, you are just in time for dinner." I heard her say to Phil.

Phil is my step dad. See, my mum was married to my dad, Charlie, and they had me. When I was 2 months old, my mum left my dad and a year later she met and married Phil who is Emmett's dad.

Emmett was already sat at the table, knife and fork ready in his hands. Phil and I sat down while mum put the plates out in front of us. Emmett didn't wait for anything before digging in.

"So, did anything interesting happen at school today?" Mum said whilst putting a dainty mouthful of food in her mouth looking at me and Emmett.

"Not really" I replied

"There aw sum nw kids startin morrow" Emmett said with his mouthful.

"Emmett. Chew your food before you speak." Phil said sternly. Emmett gulped his food down noisily before speaking.

"Sorry dad. There are some new kids starting tomorrow and me and Bella are going to be showing them around."

"Oh that's nice dear. So what are their names?"

"Dunno yet. Won't find out till tomorrow morning. One girl, one boy. The guy is a senior like me and the girl is a junior like Bella." Hopefully I would get along with these siblings or at least one of them. I could do with some proper friends that weren't my step-brother (not that he wasn't a proper friend), stupid jocks or pathetic gossips.

After dinner I went up to my room and did my homework (What sort of mean teachers give homework on the first day?) before I showered and got ready for bed. Once I was lying in bed, I drifted into sleep with thoughts of what these new guys would be like tomorrow.

In the morning, we were running late. We hurried to get to school and by the time we got there the bell had just that second gone.

"Bella, I have to go to Mrs Cope's office and meet the new kids. You should get to homeroom and I will bring them to you afterwards. The girl will most likely have a few classes with you." He gave me a quick hug before sprinting to the office. I ran to my homeroom just 2 minutes after the bell had gone. The 5 minutes passed pretty fast and my homeroom teacher announced that the try outs for the baseball team were to be held after school.

The bell rang and I sprung from my seat and rounded the corner to where my locker is and saw Emmett and the two beautiful people who I supposed were the new students.

Emmett looked as though he was in a trance. I could see why though, the girl he was staring at was about 5ft 8" with never ending legs, slim yet curvy figure and the prettiest face I have ever seen. She had long blonde hair that ran down to her mid back, gorgeous deep blue eyes framed by long eyelashes, picture perfect nose and full red lips.

I turned my attention to her brother. He has the same colour eyes and hair as his sister. His hair flopped into his eyes slightly. He was quite tall and muscular but nothing on Emmett.

I cleared my throat slightly and Emmett's attention was dragged away from the girl.

"Bella, this is Rosalie and Jasper Hale. Rose, Jasper this is my sister Bella." The guy, Jasper, stuck his hand out for me to shake.

"It's nice to meet you Bella." He smiled. Rosalie, or Rose as Emmett had called her, then gently pulled me into a hug.

"Hi Bella. I'm Rosalie but please call me Rose" she released me and I glanced at Emmett, who's eye's were firmly glued to Rose. Somehow I think that he will be spending just as much time with her as Jasper.

"So what do you guys have first?" I asked them. Jasper rummaged in his bag to find his schedule while Rose replied without looking at hers.

"I have science with Mr Hunter. That is the same as you right?"

"Um...yes. " Jasper found and pulled out his schedule showing that he had Maths with Mr Lewis which was the same as Emmett. So far so good. Neither of them would be alone yet.

"Shall we get going? We don't want to be tardy on your first day?" I led Rosalie to the science block. Everyone we met on the way there ogled her. I didn't blame them, she was the new girl and she was stunningly beautiful.

"So where did you transfer from?"

"Port Angeles High School, it's not far from here. You heard of it?"

"Yes, we usually go to Port Angeles when we need to go to the mall."

"We'll some of my friends will be staying down here for a few days for this competition thing. Have they told you anything about it?"

"Well Lauren told me about it."

"Who's Lauren?"

"Wanna-be-queen-bee/school slut. She's horrible yet I have to put up with her as she hangs around with the same people we do." I replied in a hushed tone. "I suppose she'll try and be your best friend. You'll meet her soon enough." We rounded the corner to the science block and went inside. I went with Rose to Mr Hunter; he introduced her to the rest of the class and allowed her to sit with me.

We took out seats at the back and started prepping for the experiment we were supposed to do. It only took 5 minutes after Mr Hunter had set us our task for the first person to come and introduce herself.

"Hi Rosalie, I'm Lauren. I'm sure we are going to be _best_ friends."

_So...was that a surprise? Don't worry the rest of the Cullen's will be in the story. XD I would like to say a MASSIVE thanks to Ellie-twilight-lover for helping me. Ly Elle x and love all you readers XD Review and tell me what you think! _


End file.
